


Ocelotta

by Lisbon (curseofbunny)



Series: Fae Deck [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle, Brownies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon
Summary: Something has been spotted out by Jolene's Horse Farm! But... what is that?
Series: Fae Deck [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981915





	Ocelotta

**Author's Note:**

> 5 exp / 3 chocolates / 2 blue MHC-Aid / 1 lucky400  
> 7443 bits

Dani was sitting on the roadside towards the back of Jolene's farm, switching between watching the horses slosh around in the wet, mucky ground and sipping on the bottle of lemonade that the older woman had given her. She had helped out once, when she was younger, but quickly found that wet grass and muddy tack weren't her cup of tea. Or her bottle of lemonade. But Miss Jolene was a sweetheart, and there was something in the forest behind the farm. So... well, Dani wasn't one to shy away from a fight. Or a rescue mission. Whatever this was going to end up being, she planned to take care of it. As soon as some backup got there, that is...

Really, Elsie should've known that there was something up with Marietta Hope well before she saw the fairies when she learned that you could actually rely on the buses to get there on time. Massaging the stitch in her chest from sprinting to the nearest stop to get there in time, she checks her phone again. She guessed the CaesarSalad and Micky Mouse in the chatroom were that couple from the training session a while back, the girl seemed friendly enough at least and Dani was nice enough to help her actually train some more, so it shouldn't be too bad. She gazed out of the window, the cold cover of November clouds blotted out the sun but otherwise the weather seemed to be holding up for now.

Felicia had thrown a sweater over her tank top, and grabbed her warmest boots to wear over leggings, before dragging Elliot along behind her towards the farm. When she's chosen to run around for exercise, she's jogged past Jolene's horses enough times to... become familiar with the place. She normally wouldn't step onto the property, but. Dani said that Miss Jolene needed help, and Felicia has met the old lady. A little... weird, sometimes, but she's really nice if you're polite. She doesn't like people who make trouble, though.

Tami decided to head over to the horse farm, after reading the messages about it in the forums. She wasn't really sure what could go wrong with horses, but if everyone else was going, then there was no harm in visiting as well! Maybe they would need to carry the horses away? Or something like that. She was sure whatever it was, she would be able to help.

Cherri had thrown on a warm sweater with an infinity scarf so that Azzy could stay warm, she also grabbed some hot hands for well keeping warm. She pulled on her gloves and threw on some hiking boots she had. Guess something was actually happening this time around huh? She stretched her arms out slightly and gently told Azzy about what was going on so they could stay warm in her scarf. And so she begun her walk towards the horse farm. 

Marina had heard about something going on, she didn't really know what but she was ready to help out? She didn't really think about it much and just went on her way towards the bus stop in a slight jog hoping she would not miss it.

Mina scurried around her room, throwing on a warm sweater and tying up her hair. She had heard Tami leave earlier but it wasn't until her phone started pinging off that she saw some sort of issue was happening over at the horse farm everyone thought was haunted. She tried to think of just how swampy the place was to justify putting on her rain boots, but after some badgering from Periwinkle to hurry up, she threw them on just in case and ran out the door in time to see the bus already driving off. Shit, guess she's walking.

Faro looked up from his phone and smirked. He was already out and about at the mall to pick up stuff for Pewter, so no harm in a change of plans. It sounded a lot more fun than searching through stores for Pewter. He had as of this morning decided that the food & water bowls Faro got before he knew Pewter wasnt just a mundane possum were too insulting to use and wanted proper dishes of his own. Oh, the picky possum. At least he was working as a good hand warmer in Faro’s hoodie pocket. Faro googled the farm and started walking towards it. It wasn't a far walk.

Dani stood up slowly, waiting for everyone to get there. She was a little worried about the horses, but from the look in the nearest mare's eyes... Another loud crash echoes. The horse doesn't blink. Yeah, they weren't worried for her.

Elliot jogged to keep up with Felicia, his thin sweater doing little against the early winter chill, but his boots and his pants comfortably warm. "So what do you think it is?"

Elise checked her phone and her face fell, whoever legumi was, Elsie had only been joking with them about the horses but seeing Dani's response shut her down, Dani's been so nice to her lately, she'd hate to disappoint her in whatever she needed them to do today. It certainly didn't help that it sounded like her roommate was coming too, Cherri was...well, Cherri and Elsie wasn't sure she was in the mood to spend the day with her further than needed. Pulling her bulky hoodie higher over her head, Elsie let out an irritated groan, her ugg-booted foot tapped impatiently as they neared a set of apartments, was this where the Princess girl and her boyfriend lived? She could see a field not far off and she rang the bell to let her off. Thanking the driver she jogged towards the field, keeping an eye out for Dani or anyone else.

Felicia glanced up and spotted Dani waiting by the spot where the farm met the forest. She squeezed Elliot's arm.  
"I have no idea, but maybe Captain will know?"

Tami slowed down her jog as she neared the horse farm. Apparently she wasn't suppose to pick up the horses, or fight the horses, or anything to do with horses. She pouted to herself. What was the point then? She guess she would find out.

Cherri began to pick up her pace slightly with her jogging, the cold air felt good against her face. After all of that indoorsie time it felt nice to be outside. Away from people. She hummed very slightly feeling at peace. 

Marina seemed to have missed the bus, well she refused to run all the way there. She would wait for it and be smart. no need to get super cold.

Mina hurried along the sidewalk towards where the horse farm was. She tried jogging there but gave up when the cold air started hurting her nose, but she wasn't far. After a bit more time walking, she could spot the farm starting to appear over the horizon and a couple horse heads already popping up. She decided to pick up her pace again and jogged the remaining way towards the little group that was starting to farm, waving an arm excitedly.

Faro stretches, feeling the chill nip the exposed skin. He would have probably dressed warmer if he knew he wouldn't be spending the day the mall. Still, at least he was moving enough to stay warm. He waved at the others as he approached, before sticking his hands back into the hoodie pocket. Pewter complained about getting cold hands on his sides, but didn't bite him. Faro took that as a victory. Besides, it was a fair trade since the little shit didn't have to walk around in this weather.

Dani waved back at the boy, nodding to everyone. "Morning-" Behind her, there's a loud sickening crunch of a tree falling in the forest. Dani blows out a breath. That had been going on for a while. "So, that's what we're checking out. Everybody ready?" She looks between them, though she knew they might have been waiting on one or two more.

Elliot leaned on his roomie. "Well, that's ominous." He didn't like the sound of the tree. That was never a good sign.

Elsie saw the growing group just ahead and sped up, she felt Honey kick or elbow her from inside her hoodie from all the jostling about as Elsie arrived.  
"Hey! S-Sorry I'm late" She waved, coming to a halt in front of the others, at least she was feeling awake now. Honey stuck her feline head out of the neck of Elsie's hoodie, a low irritated growl escaping her as she shook her head.

Felicia winced, at the loud crunch of the tree, and stepped back. She glanced up when Elsie called out.  
"Princesa! You're just in time!!"

Tami gathered along with the other students, and looked towards the woods. "So like.. is there an issue with the trees?" She asked to nobody in particular.

Cherri had finally made it to the little clearing area, there was a loud crunch of a tree falling.. she glanced around while going up to the group. There weren't many people yet were there.. honestly kinda reliving. Azzy stuck out their little snake head from the scarf at the noise. Honestly, it kinda looked like cherri was going to combat camp, her hair was in a ponytail instead of her normal braids.

Marina is waiting for the bus to come still.

Mina glanced back and saw Elsie coming up giving her a big smile and waved her hand over before turning, looking off in the direction of the sound, "ummm maybe its just a horse? Do they ever escape?" She questioned, not sure who here had even been to the farm.

"Can a horse take down a tree? No like I'm serious. Can it?" Faro asked, looking out into the forest as he idly pet Pewter in the hoodie pocket. Note to self, horses are unnerving.

"Well, no idea." Dani put her hands in her pockets, flashing a smile to everyone. "Alright, transform and follow me. If that's an escaped horse, we'll need something stronger to subdue it. If that's a general or something else, we'll need our friend's help." She kisses Violet's cheek and lets Violet kiss hers, nodding curtly at everyone before turning on her heel and walking to the forest.  
She's not unaware of the horses slowly munching on grass and watching them. She's not unaware of the crashing noises. She's not unaware of the fact that she's not sure what's ahead of them.

Elliot offered Orpheus to Felicia and let the both of them transform, tugging on her gently to follow the Ace. "Does she look worried?"

Elsie looked down at Honey who nipped her on the chin, transforming her into her baseball uniform, bat at the ready she followed her Captain to the forest. Shoes squelching in the mud she frowned, whoever this Jolene was she really needed to take her horses out of this field until it drained, they were gonna get sick in all this damp. Eyes flicking up to the forest, she could make out the small tremble of the treetops in the distance, just the wind she told herself trying not to slip. Glancing around she shot a small smile towards Mina and the sweet couple, at least there were some friendly faces here.

Felicia swallowed, as she and Elliot transformed. She nodded.  
"Yeah..." she raised her fists, pompoms appearing in her hands.  
"Let's hope it's not a horse..."

Tami lifted Cashew out of her pocket, and gave her a little kiss, in order to transform. So they were going to subdue a horse or fight something? Either option sounded pretty exciting.

Cherri let Azzy transform into their fairy form as she held out her hand for them to kiss, she transformed and immediately held summoned her weapon. She liked this place it was nice. The mud wasn't but the area really felt like the right amount of spooky that other people wouldn't come normally. Although there was probably a reason for that.

Marina saw the bus pull up finally, halleluiah!! Freedom from the cold for now!! To be honest her outfit was made for summer not winter.. and that was a problem.

Mina pulled Periwinkle out to let the fae transform her, placing her back onto her shoulder after, and heading into the forest with the others. She more so hoped that it was a horse kicking some trees than anything else but there were a lot of them here so they should be okay!

"Take off the hoodie and I'll transform you. I want to keep wearing it." Pewter declared, not even bother to poke his head out of the hoodie pocket. Faro glared at him, "You can't even wear the hoodie?! You're too small and not to mention, a possum. You'd just be dragging it through the mud! No way! " Pewter popped his head out, just to glare back at him. The two were caught in a standstill.

Dani came to a clearing in the woods, looking over the scene carefully. There likely hadn't been a clearing before 10 minutes prior, but now there was a hissing, lashing monster in the clearing, snarling at the air with its fur bristling, the size of a minivan and breathing heavily. The monster locked eyes with her and clawed at the ground. She pulled out her bow and arrow, nodding. "Alright! I don't know what that is, but it's not happy to see us. We need to protect the horse farm!" With that, she shot at it.  
(18 to hit, 9dmg)

Elliot's eyes widened. That... most certainly wasn't a horse. "Happy, Feli?" He asked her quietly, hoping he wouldn't get eaten. Did that thing have two... Two mouths?

HP

Ocelotta (8): 291  
Dani (7): 180  
Elliot (6): 80  
Elsie (3): 80  
Felicia (6): 80  
Tami (3): 80  
Cherri (4): 80  
Marina (3): 80  
Mina (2): 80  
Faro (4): 80

Elsie let out a terrified yelp at the sight of the creature.  
"Feckin umbrella company looking shite" She hissed eyeing it's tail hesitantly she charges with her bat, swinging wildly, she more or less whiffs it than hits it.  
(19 to hit, 1 dmg)

Felicia yelped at the sight.  
"I am NOT happy! Not happy at ALL!" She made to fling sand or something at the thing, but failed to do anything but flail uselessly. (d2 +2 to miss)

Tami looks at the creature in awe, that isn't a horse? Right? No way. Horses are more.. horse like. Tami grabs a pre workout snack from her bag, and chomps it up real quick. A fight is like a workout right? She winces at the taste. Is it expired or something? She'll have to double check the label when she gets home.  
"Maybe it's friendly?" Tami asked, before jumping over to punch it.  
( 18+2 hit. 8 dmg. used edible. )

Cherri had looked at the creature. Oh. That would make a cool videogame monster for one of her levels. She seemed to not be entirely ready for the creature while looking at it and slipped in the mud... fucking hell. It was time for her to get her own head in the game.  
(nat 1, 3 dmg to self.)

Marina came running out of the bus and began to run brrr it was cold. She had rosie kiss her forehead and transform her mid run. She ran to where she heard the commotion and then saw the creature... well it didn't look nice. She tried to hit the creature with a shot from her ribbon but it missed.  
(4 miss)

Mina looked up at the giant fucking cat-thing that was in front of them. "Holy fucking shit!" That was not a horse for sure. She waved her hand to summon her megaphone, this time she'd need it to be full force so she cranked the dial and pointed it towards the thing "WHAT IS THAT??" she attacked at full force. (8 to hit - 14 dmg + stunned for one round - Caterwaul)

Faro started scrambling out of the hoodie, not waiting for Pewter to leave the pocket. "Ok! Hoodies yours, its yours! Just fucking transform me before that thing tries to eat me with one of those mouths." In his rush, he ends up hitting himself in the face with the pocket possum as he pulled the hoodie over his head. A simultaneous "Ow!" from both Pewter and Faro can be heard. (Nat 1, 1dmg)

Ocelotta yelps, whining in pain and confusion. 

Dani fired off another two arrows at the monster. "Alright, no panicking! We've got this, just remember what Ula and Eleanor were showing you. This won't be so bad!"  
(8+2 to hit, 10X2+2= 22DMG)

Elliot ran towards it to hit it with his mic staff, heart hammering in his throat. What the hell was this about???  
(8+2 to hit, 8dmg)

HP

Ocelotta (8): 248 (stunned 1 round)  
Dani (7): 180  
Elliot (6): 80  
Elsie (3): 80  
Felicia (6): 80  
Tami (8): 75  
Cherri (4): 77  
Marina (3): 80  
Mina (2): 80  
Faro (4): 79

Sliding in the mud a little, Elsie was spending more time trying to stay upright and not get hit than actually attacking the damn thing, but she managed to smack it in its...mouth? Creepy belly button? Whatever it was she managed to smack it!  
"C-Can do, Cap"! She called out, managing to stay upright.  
(14 to hit, 3 dmg)

"Princesa, here! I don't wanna see you get hurt!" Felica pressed a defense pin into Elsie's hand, after she flung dirt in the weird animal's face.  
(d16 +2 to hit, 4dmg, Ocelotta's stats 1/2 for one turn)

Tami punches the creature again. She feels bad hitting this thing when it can't really fight back. Oh well. Maybe after the fight she can try to interact with the creature. It's a little scary looking, but it also looks pretty cute.  
( 13+2 hit. 8 dmg )

Cherri seemed to be more determined to fight the creature after falling in the mud, that was one way to get your head in the game. She attempted to slash at it with her bladed staff.  
(19 to hit, 3 dmg , smack)

Marina seemed disgusted at the creature and a bit cold, she was ready to fight it though, she tried once more to attack it and waved her ribbon in a lasso-ing motion before flicking her wrist like the ribbon was a whip and it shot off magic towards the creature  
(14 hit, 12 dmg, shoot)

Mina nodded vaguely towards the Purple Ace, she didn't have to feel so bad about hitting potential friends sure but an enemy is not going to care about hurting her. She clicked her trigger again and pointed it at the creature, "Is this a fairy or something?" she questioned, though it as an attack didn't do too much. Periwinkle didn't tell her anything about stuff like this. (6+2 (charisma) = 8 to hit - 9 dmg Caterwaul)

Pewter poked out of the hoodie long enough to transform Faro before scrambling back to the warmth. Faro smirked, grabbing one his bottles and throwing it near the thing to scare it. A loud sound of glass shattering and the pop of a short lived fire. (19hit, 3dmg, Caterwaul)

The creature howls, the noise ringing through everyone's ears. It's tail lashes from the barrage, head whipping around to decide on which target to attack first.  
(Nat 20, 12dmg to everyone)

Dani shot at the monster again, eyes narrowing. "How are we doing everyone? I'm not sure what it is!"  
(16+2 to hit, 7dmg)

Elliot smacked the thing again. Why was this happening? Why was this his life?  
(14+2 to hit, 6dmg)  
HP

Ocelotta (8): 194  
Dani (7): 168  
Elliot (6): 68  
Elsie (5): 68  
Felicia (6): 68  
Tami (8): 63  
Cherri (4): 65  
Marina (3): 68  
Mina (2): 68  
Faro (4): 67

Elsie blinked in confusion at Felicia as she handed her a pin. Huh?? What was that? Why is she giving me this? Elsie felt a lump in her throat as she realised it was enchanted.  
"I-uh, t'a-t'anks" Elsie mumbled, trying not to cry. She was brought out of her thoughts by the creature howling, with only enough time to spin around and see it attack, Elsie hissed in pain as it's tail speared her with it's spikes.  
"Fuck, fuck fuck" She growled. "M'fine" She grumbled in answer to Dany's concern. Elsie went to hit the creature again the the pain from her wound caused her to fumble with her bat and miss.  
(5 to miss)

Felicia cooed at Elsie, but focused on punching the monster. She could think about helping more another time.  
(d15 +2 to hit, 9dmg)

Tami goes to hit the cat like creature again, but gets startled by Faro's attack. "Wha.. Fire?" That can't be the best idea in a forest. She manages to nick the side of the creature.  
( 18 +2 hit. 3 dmg. )

Cherri sadly slipped in mud once more after being attacked. ... she was becoming pissed off. She should have probably slept more as well but has not been doing much of anything besides working on her things. but damn did that hurt.  
(nat 1 , 3 dmg to self)

Marina looked at Tami who looked as though they needed a itty bit tiny bit of help with her health, She waved her ribbon at her and sent a little bit of healing towards her. Marina didn't want anyone to get too injured, she wasn't sure how many of them could heal themselves and attack  
(healing Tami +8 hp)

Mina put a hand to her ear as the ringing went off, trying to focus on aiming her megaphone but was unable to point correctly between the howling of the creature and her friends and others getting hurt. (4 to hit - miss)

Deciding that throwing the bottle worked well enough last time, why not do it again. He threw another one, enjoying the moment of heat from the short lived fire and being glad that it kept going out since. He really didn't want to get blamed for a forest fire. (17hit, 12dmg, 1 round stun)

Ocelotta keens and sways in place, obviously in pain.

Dani's hand shakes as she shoots the monster. It looked... scared.  
(12 to hit, 6dmg)

Elliot smacked the thing again. "Feli! You okay?" He called out.  
(8 to hit, 2dmg)  
HP

Ocelotta (8): 168 (stunned 1 round)  
Dani (7): 168  
Elliot (6): 68  
Elsie (5): 68  
Felicia (6): 68  
Tami (8): 71  
Cherri (4): 62  
Marina (3): 68  
Mina (2): 68  
Faro (4): 67

Gritting her teeth through the pain in her side, Elsie dug her heels into the mud and let out a sharp cry "OUTTA THE WAY" to those around the creature, bringing the bat down on the creatures head she felt the impact go up her arms as she hit it with all her strength.  
(Nat 20, 9x2=18 dmg)

Apep had been debating going out to find Chait and chew him out for whatever blunder he pulled the other day, when Brutus (Jolene's uncle) informs him that there are a bunch of Rebel Army brats in the woods near the farm. Grumbling, he stomped his way out to tell them off, only to find them attacking a gigantic fae the size of a minivan. Taking his true form and using his shield to deflect Ace Heart's most recent volley.  
"What the absolute hell are you all doing? What is that??"  
(Cantrip: Protect)

Felicia punched the Ocelot again. (d18 +2 to hit, 4dmg)  
roseToday at 3:52 PM  
"Nice hit!" Tami whoops as Elsie lands a powerful blow on the creature.  
"Oh uh.." Tami pauses at the questioning of the newcomer. Is this his property or something? His giant cat creature? She decides to heal herself instead of attacking this round.  
( 6 hp healed )

Cherri looked at the creature and looked confused when a person appeared saying what they were doing.. she was already in motion for an attack though, the thing is feral so if something is attacking then it is only natural to fight back right?  
plus she was drenched in mud so ya know.... she wasn't just gonna stop.  
(9+2 hit, 13 dmg, smack)

Marina blinked seeing another person who was that?? She chose to heal someone... she wasn't up for falling in the mud plus if the battle was going to have more people it was a good idea to have everyone healed right?  
(Marina used heal on cherri for 8 hp)

Mina back up when Elsie yelled out, watching her friend absolutely batter the thing. After waiting she tried to attack again this time with just swinging it, but missed when the... green person showed up and distracted her. (4 to hit - Miss)

Faro summons a shield of his own and looks to the newcomer. He opens his mouth to answer, before realizing he doesnt actually know. He stumbles into saying the first thing he can think of, "Uhhh... well its definitely not a horse. That's all I know." (Cantrip: Protect)

Ocelotta bellowed, the sounds hurting everyone in the clearing.  
(17 to hit, 8dmg to everyone)

Dani flinched, holding her ears. "Apep? I- I thought you would know what it is! What is that?"

Elliot dropped his staff to cover his ears, taking deep breaths. What were they supposed to do? That guy was definitely one of the ones they were fighting, right?  
HP

Ocelotta (8): 133  
Dani (7): 160  
Elliot (6): 60  
Elsie (5): 60  
Felicia (6): 60  
Tami (8): 69  
Cherri (4): 62  
Marina (3): 60  
Mina (2): 60  
Faro (4): 67 +8 shield  
Apep (4): 72

Elsie's eyes flicked at the sickly guy in weird armor, Dani seemed to know him, was he with us? She let out a shriek in fear as the creature bellowed, reflexively smacking it with her bat again.  
(17 to hit, 12 damage)

Apep slapped his hands over his ears, and then snarled at the offending giant brownie.  
"Would you stop that, you overgrown nuisance?? Can't you see I'm busy?!?" He smashes a bottle he hadn't had a second ago over the Ocelot's head, and then smacks the animal a second time. He glares at Dani.  
"If I knew what was happening, why would I ask, Hearts? How the fuck did this Brownie get so big-??" He snarled at it again, words hissed between his teeth as anger makes him want to snap at things.  
(d15 +2 to hit, 8dmg)

Felicia winced away from the snarling, skittering closer to Elliot and Elsie than the mean green dude. She punched the Ocelot half-heartedly, unsure if she should keep attacking it.  
(d19 +2 to hit, 5dmg)

Tami back and forth between the new guy, the creature, and Dani. She isn't really sure what to do, but punching it seemed to worked earlier. She might as well try that again.

(12+2 hit. 10 dmg.)

Cherri looked at the person who smashed a bottle over the animals head.. well they certainly aren't a friend, they might be even worse then she was. She thought for a few seconds, weren't brownies the thing you fed sugar water and they helped clean your house? or she read that somewhere at least while working on her game. "Hey big cat why don't you take a break your obviously outnumbered and stuff. The odds aren't in your favor. so step back" She called out in a monotone voice using vicious mockery  
(15+2 hit, 7 dmg)

Marina debated who to begin healing up next, she decided to heal up one of the brawlers first since they were right in the danger zone. She flicked the ribbon towards Elsie.  
(+5 hp to elsie)

Oh maybe this greenish guy was another helper since he smashed the creature... or brownie? What the hell was a brownie? She went to click her trigger to yell but decided to just hit it, the ringing in her head was making it hard to aim correctly. But even then her hit didn't seem to do much. After hitting she jumped back from it to avoid being hit. (11 to hit - 3 dmg)

Faro panicked and threw sand in the things face. Yeah, this wasn't Faro's first fight. He'd had gotten in a few squabbles when he was younger, but this thing hit a lot harder than some high school punks. Besides its not like he played fair back then either. Fair is for something where rules actually matter. (14hit, 3dmg + stats half for 1 round; Pocket Sand)

Ocelotta howled in pain again, stomping on the ground. It couldn't understand why it was in pain!  
(9 to hit, 7dmg to everyone)

Dani looked between the monster and Apep. "I don't know, I'm just trying to keep everyone safe!" She dropped her bow to pull out her scepter, waving it at the brownie and then direct it to Mina. "I don't know why it's big! Aren't brownies the little ones?"  
(17 hp from Ocelotta, 21 hp to Mina)

Elliot backed up a step. Maybe it was cowardice, but everyone else was doing... well, well. He healed his roomie. He just wanted all of this to be over.  
(3hp to Felicia)

HP

Ocelotta (8): 68  
Dani (7): 153  
Elliot (6): 53  
Elsie (5): 58  
Felicia (6): 56  
Tami (8): 62  
Cherri (4): 55  
Marina (3): 53  
Mina (2): 53  
Faro (4): 67 +1 shield  
Apep (4): 65

Elsie notices Felicia and Elliot drawing back and puts herself between the pair, taking another swing at the creature, for a moment, the pain in her body numbed itself as a...pink feeling washed over her, then she got hit by the cat things attack.  
(8 to hit, 7 damage)

Apep summoned his crossbow and shot the Ocelot twice, eyes narrowed at it.  
"It's a brownie. One of those little mindless fae, with only one form. If they could turn into these at will and be pointed properly, they'd at least be useful for something..." He grumbled.  
(d16 +2 to hit, 8 +8 +2 for 18dmg)

Felicia took a moment to pop the cork off of a bottle of moonshine and take a swig, magic surging through her. Having no idea what it would do to her for the next while, she healed Elsie and gave Elliot a smile.  
"Thanks roomie." (4 +2 for 6 health to Elsie)(for 4 turns, Felicia gets an extra +2 to EVERY roll)

Tami punches the creature again, and tries to hear what Apep is saying. This is a fae? But it's so big...  
( 18+2 hit. 4 dmg. )

Cherri had a small random note and she put it on her weapon for a bigger attack. She slashed multiple times at the creature.  
(Multi-attack (used ace note) ) (16+2 hit, 11x3 , 33dmg)

Marina felt herself loosing health but decided to help heal others first again, she sent a wave of magic towards Elliot  
(+7 hp for Elliot)

Mina froze a little when she saw the purple one point from the creature to her, was she being used as bait?? However the doubt went away when she felt the ringing in her head subside, just healing. Now that she could focus a little better, she held up her megaphone to attack "THERE ARE MINDLESS FAE?" she asked, looking down at her weapon it wasn't doing much. Letting it dropped she ran over to Elsie and the other two, seeing that the orange one was drinking something. "Hey what is that water? Can I get some?" (13 to hit - 4 dmg - stunned for round)

Faro grabbed out more sand and prepared to throw it, only for a gust of wind to blow it back directly into his own face. He dropped whatever was left and started desperately rubbing it out of his eyes. Pewter better not laugh about this later or Faro is burring him in a sandbox. (nat 1, 6dmg)

The Ocelot began to sway and fall, and Dani rushed forwards to heal it out of instinct. "No!" Panic filled her as she healed it, feeling herself get weaker. "Oh no- don't hit it that hard!" She wrapped her arms around the brownie's shoulder. It was a fae, it had feelings. It wouldn't- it wouldn't be good to hurt it. It would be very, very heartless and bad.  
(13hp from herself, 17hp to Ocelotta)

Elliot downed a drink that he thinks Felicia gave him once, downing it. He hummed in surprise, nodding. And, of course, realizing what happened, a bad feeling grew in his stomach.  
(5hp for next 4rounds to self)

HP

Ocelotta (8): 19  
Dani (7): 139  
Elliot (6): 65 (+5 for next 3 rounds)  
Elsie (5): 64  
Felicia (6): 56  
Tami (8): 62  
Cherri (4): 55  
Marina (3): 53  
Mina (2): 53  
Faro (4): 67 +1 shield  
Apep (4): 65

Elsie hesitates when Dani charges at the creature. Wh-what was going on? Did the cat thing belong to the random guy? Who was he? Elsie kept herself firmly between the cat thing and Felicia, her boyfriend and Mina as she kept an uncertain eye on Dani. She looked...weaker...  
"I-Is everythin' okay? What's goin' on"? She reached out awkwardly.

"Don't kill it! The other brownies would curse all of you!" And him. Fuck. Apep healed the stupid thing.  
"Heal it and hope it'll stop attacking now!" (4 health to Ocelotta)

"Oh, um, it's Moonshine, but here." Felicia handed another bottle to Mina, and took a moment to heal her, too.  
"You're looking a li'l down, chica." (6 health to Mina)

The ocelot shrank with a whine until it was the proper size, curled in Dani's arms. "There there," She murmured, sitting down with it. It was just a tired, scared little thing. "Who would do this to you?"

Then why were they attacking it in the first place? Tami stood in place, not sure what to do, and then let out a small gasp as the creature became smaller. Oh. It was just a little baby. She felt bad about the damage she did towards it.

Cherri realized the battle seemed to be over now with the creature curling up in Dani's arms, it was time to begin healing herself. She would need a nice long bath after this  
(+4 hp to self)

Marina looked at the creature as it shrunk and walked over slowly, she was healing everyone, why not the creature also if the situation changed.  
(marina helps heal the ocelotta +9 hp)

"Oh moonshine? I'll still take some I guess, thanks" she said, for both the wa-moonshine and some healing. Taking a swig and wincing at the taste, She looked back as Dani cried out not to hurt it, wasn't that what we were all supposed to do? Either way she listened, she didn't need to get cursed, and stopped attacking. She watched the thing get smaller in surprise before sending out a small bit of healing towards it. "What happened to it?" (4 health to ocelotta - +2 to all rolls for 4 rounds)

Faro managed to rub enough sand out his eyes to see only to realize the monster was now much small and almost cute, you know if it hadn't just been trying to kill them. "What happened? Is this normal?" He probably should have asked more questions before signing up for this.

Dani shook her head at Faro. This wasn't normal.

Elliot looped an arm through Elsie's and an arm through Felicia's, swallowing. "Orpheus didn't mention beating up kittens."

HP

Ocelot: 46

Elsie looked over at Felicia's boyfriend, Ellie or something right?  
"Uh...well, f-fairies can look like anythin' right?" She stammers out as he links arms with her, first Felicia, then Dani now him? Was everyone here super friendly or was she just being weird about this? Face reddening slightly she decided the best course of action was to follow Dani's lead, she wasn't that good at healing, if anything she was terrible, but she could try.  
(6 HP to Ocelotta)

"Should we do anything else?" Tami asks. "Is the kitty going to be okay?"

Cherri was trying to now get some mud off of her, it was gross.  
She continued to heal herself up.  
(6 hp to self)

Marina was now worried since they beat up innocent creature, she needed to work on healing others though now.  
(10 hp to ocelotta)

Mina looked at the others before walking over to Dani and the brownie, hesitantly reaching a hand out to the cat creature and patting it on it's head, giving it a little bit of healing. Glancing at Dani she questioned, "So...what do we do with it now?" (1 hp to Ocelotta)

Joining the group, he heals the thing some. Still his eyes roamed over the others. He knew one of them had booze, but unless he was offered some, he'd deal. It'd be a dick move to ask for another's drink unless they are your best friend or worst enemy. Still, he was envious. (4hp to Ocelotta)

Dani stood up slowly, looking between the brownie and the other general. "So..." She took a deep breath. "Who did this? Is it going to happen again?"

Elliot saw the other boy looking between him and Felicia, and pulled one of Felicia's moonshines out to toss to him. "Uh, save it for a fight. It's... insane." He nodded.

HP

Ocelotta: 50

Elsie unlinked her other arm from Elliot as he threw a bottle at the other guy in the group, were they just handing out booze now? Did this happen often?  
"Uh...is...is this not normal, then"? She askes, fidgeting with her dress, eyes darting between Dani and the random guy who appeared.

"Who-?" Apep's eyes widened, and then narrowed.  
"Chait." He turned on his heel and started walking into the forest.  
"Not if I have anything to say about it! Especially if we can't control them!" 

Felicia giggled a little.  
"I guess not..."

Tami watches as the other guy walks into the woods. "So uh.. who was that?" She asked.

Mina pet the thing a couple more times before getting too worried it was going to bite her, stepping back and hurrying over to others, grabbing Elsie's free hand. "Well that was weird, wish it was just a escaped horse." she said, watching the green haired guy walk off. Pulling her moonshine back out, she offered it to Elsie. "Want some?"

Faro took a swig anyways and let the warmth burn down his throat. Capping it, he stretches. "Yeah, I might have preferred a horse too." He chuckled as a thought occurred to him, but kept it to himself.

Faro Passes Out For Four Rounds.

Dani blinked at him, then kissed the ocelot on the head, then tosses the cat towards a bush. He yelps, then purrs as soon as he's away from them. "Well, that was weird. And not fun. But everyone did well. Um... Stop by Eleanor's, she'll have presents for everyone. I need a shower and to cuddle with some birds." Dani dusted herself off. "That good with everyone?"

"T'anks..." Elsie mumbled, taking the bottle from Mina's and giving her hand an appreciative squeeze. Seeing the other guy crumple to the ground after taking a swig, she decided not to drink the moonshine for now.  
"I-Is everythin' gonna be okay now"? She asked Dani uncertainly, this was...a bizarre day to say the least. She just wanted to go back home and lie in bed at this point. Maybe a warm bath if Cherri left the bathtub free...

"If anybody wants a bottle, I have some extra! I make moonshine and this stuff is magic. It can be useful in a fight!" Felicia offers.  
Everyone attending the battle gets +1 Lucky400

"Is that other guy going to be okay?" Tami asks. She wasn't the only one who saw him. "Like. He kinda just left."

Mina watched the guy fall to the ground, "Oh shit, guess he can't hold his alcohol" she said, letting go of Elsie's hand unfortunately and going to pick him up. (Bruh) "Ugh, anyone know where he lives? Or should we just leave him at Eleanor's, which does any know where she lives too?" she grunted, she didn't know places.

"Just ask him when he wakes up, shouldn't be long." With that, Dani detransformed. "See everyone soon? Walk safe." With that, she offered a small smile and headed home.

Everyone attending the battle gets +3 chocolates, +2 Blue MHC-Aid, +1 previously mentioned Lucky400


End file.
